Harley
by musicalBlink
Summary: "A hooligan on a motorcycle rips through the area and pulls up in front of me. My boyfriend, Cronus Ampora, just so happens to be the hooligan riding the motorcycle." Kankri's POV


**All right. My moirail has requested more one shots. She wants an erisol and a cronkri, and that is what she shall get. CX This one is the CronKri, if that wasn't already obvious.**

**Please excuse any oocness. I've never tried to write any of the alpha trolls before...**

Kankri's POV

I step out of the college with my small group of friends nearby. I start to walk to the dorms, saying my goodbyes as I go. Before I get far from them, a hooligan on a motorcycle rips through the area and pulls up in front of me. My boyfriend, Cronus Ampora, just so happens to be the hooligan riding the motorcycle. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie and comabt boots.

"Hey, babe." He smirks at me. I can tell he's planned/planning something, but I decide to momentarily ignore that in favor of more important matters.

"Cronus, what do you think you're doing? You're not even on cement or anything. You're riding through the grass! The people who work to make this campus look as nice as it does are going to find your disruptive behavior very triggering. Though you hold the opinion that triggering people isn't extraordinarily important, certainly you at the very least realize the severity of the trouble you could be in if someone finds out that it was you who destroyed the grass like this."

"Chill! Ain't nobody gonna figure out nothing. Besides all I've done is come to pick you up."

I hear Latula laugh at me. I turn around to look at her; she's waving me on.

"Come on, Kannie. I got a surpise for you. It'll be super nice. Promise."

I look at him, then eye his motorcycle doubtfully. "You know how much it scares me to try and ride on that thing."

"Then I guess you're gunna have to hold on to me real tight." I see him wink.

I roll my eyes and begin to smile. He is such a cheese ball.

"Okay," I climb onto the back of the monster of death, clinging to Cronus's torso. "If you actually want to go somewhere, we should still stop by the dorms so I can drop my stuff off."

"All right. Hold on!" he calls out, revving the engine.

"Wait, aren't there helmets or-" I break off into a sharp squeal when he starts speeding across the lawn. I cling to him as tightly as possible and close my eyes. I focus on him and him only. You know... This whole motorcycle thing might not be so bad. The ride is short, but exhilarating all the same.

When we arrive at the dorms, he slowly comes to a stop so as to not give me a heart attack. I quickly go into our shared room and throw my bag on my bed. I go back to Cronus, who is patiently standing by his motorcycle.

I stand in front of him, a hand on my hip. "So where exactly is it that you wanted to go?"

"Can't tell ya that, babe. It's a surprise." He grins, excitement clear in his eyes.

I frown. "Should I be concerned?"

"Trust me: it'll be great."

"Okay... If you say so..."

"I do. Now climb on. We gotta get there at a certain time."

I climb onto the back of the motorcycle and hold onto him, nuzzling into him. "Let's go,"

He chuckles. "See? Harley is good."

I hum thoughtfully. "So long as it doesn't kill me, I suppose it's okay."

Laughing, he speeds away from the dorms, forcing me to press myself against him as he finds his way to a road and rides ten over the speed limit at all times. I dig my nails into the jacket of his tux, praying to survive his daring way of acting like it's absolutely impossible for us to get into an accident. I cringe whenever a car comes anywhere near us, tightening my grasp on Cronus and squeezing my eyes shut. My boyfriend is truly out of his mind.

Eventually, we slow to a stop. I cautiously open my eyes and loosen my hold on Cronus. We are stuck in an enormous traffic jam. I only half-heartedly scold him for the colorful language that comes from his mouth.

Half an hour.

We are stuck in traffic for about half an hour. Luckily, our exit had been pretty soon anyways, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Either way, this was enough to place a worried frown on Cronus's face, making me quite certain that whatever it is he had planned would be over by now. We pull up to a fancy-looking restaurant.

I have no time to appreciate this, because as soon as Cronus has propped his motorcycle up, he grabs my hand and pulls me along to the front door at a moderately fast pace. We walk up to the pedestal where a man dressed in formal attire stands.

He looks down his nose at us. Looking over our less than perfect clothes, he says, "How may I help you?"

"Hey, so I had a reservation here for about an hour ago. We still in the clear or what?"

The man wrinkles his nose in distaste at his unconventional appearance and choice of words. "Highly doubtful. For that matter, I suspect you never had a reservation to begin with."

"Excuse you?" I cut in. "Do you realize how rude it is to judge someone off of their appearances? For all you know, you may have just sneered at the son of the man paying you. You have no idea what role he plays in this world and it is entirely unfair for you to judge him without knowing who he is as a person. You aught to be ashamed of your disrespectful, thoughtless behavior!"

Cronus takes a hold of my hand and whispers in my ear. "He's not worth it, Kankri. Save your breath for someone who cares."

But I'm still seething. "If you treat all patrons of this restaurant this way, it's a wonder you still have this job at all! Being a waiter is not about making those not dressed in the latest fashions feel like they are somehow lower than you because of it. You could have very simply told us that we lost our reservation without adding your own dash of undeserved disdain in. What even is your problem?"

Cronus squeezes my hand and whispers in my ear again. "You're making a scene. It's not that big of a deal, okay?" He kisses me on the cheek. "We can go home and cuddle on the couch instead or something."

I'm willing to go along with what he's saying, until I hear the next thing to come out of this man's mouth. "Disgusting fags."

A rage burns inside of me. Does no one see the injustice of this except me? I swing my fist towards the man's (if he can even be called that much) face, but never make contact. Cronus is holding me by the wrist. He pulls me away from the cad and out of the building. Cronus ends up picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

When we're next to his motorcycle, he speaks. "So, if I put you down are you gunna charge off to punch that guy?"

I sigh. "No..."

He sets me down gently and hugs me. "Hey, don't worry yourself over him or any of this bullshit for that matter. We're gunna have a good time without any stupid, fancy restaurant."

I allow myself to smile slightly. "Okay then. What are we going to do then, Mr. Optimist?"

* * *

We arrive at a small, cafe-like place. He props up his motorcycle and walks with me, hand in hand, into the building. We grab a booth in the corner. Despite the fact that there's two seats, Cronus slides in next to me.

"I think this place is much more our style anyways." he says to me.

He looks over to a band playing in the corner. They finish the song then pack up their instruments.

"What a shame. They sounded great." I say, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of Cronus's hand.

A waitress comes by. She looks between the two of us and smiles. "Hi! I'm Nepeta and I will be purrving you two today." Seeing our closeness, she sets a menu in front of us for us to share. "What cat I get you two to drink?"

"I'd like a water, please." I say politely, wondering why she's making cat puns.

"Do y'all have Coke or Pepsi products here?" Cronus asks.

"Pawpsi."

"All right a Sprite please."

"Okay, one Sprite and one water clawming up." She smiles even brighter at us before skipping off to the kitchen.

Cronus chuckles. "Well, thats different."

"She must have a world record for being the most sincerely happy waitress in the world." I smile.

"Look at you- openly smiling. That girl's smile must be contagious."

I roll my eyes and look at the menu. Cronus looks on, resting his chin on my shoulder as he looks. "We could share a spaghetti. They give big enough plates here that it'd be perfectly reasonable. We could do it like the Lady and the Tramp."

"Who's going to be the lady?" I ask, already suspecting the answer.

"Naturally you, babe."

"Now hold on there a second-"

Our waitress (Nepeta, right?) giggles. My head snaps up, a light blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Oops, sorry!" she smiles. "I can come back in a mewnite if I'm interrupting...?"

"No, that's quite all right." I say, trying my best to not just slam my head against the table in embarrassment.

"So, is it final? We sharin' a spaghetti?" Cronus asks, amused at my discomfort.

"Yeah," I shyly look at Nepeta.

She just smiles wider and scribbles unnecessarily long in her notepad. "It should be right out fur you." And with that, she turned and left.

"And that blush on your face is why you're the lady."

"Am not!" I pout.

"Well, fine then. I guess we'll have to edit Disney's movie to the Still-Not-Really-A-Tramp and the Still-Not-Really-A-Tramp."

"Are you questioning our manliness?"

"No," he looks at me. "Do you know what the word tramp means?"

"Not exactly... I always assumed it meant a boy."

"It doesn't. Basically, tramp means hobo."

"Oh." I'm quiet for a moment. "I'm not a hobo."

"Exactly."

"So, basically this is nothing like Disney."

Cronus laughs. "Pretty much. Well... There's always this part..."

He kisses me. It's not a long or lasting kiss, merely a couple seconds long, but still enough to send my heart beating a little faster than before. When we break the kiss, I look up into his eyes. This is the life.

A new band starts to set up on the small platform the previous band had been set up on. We look on in interest. They play their first song. They don't have the upbeat, happy feel the first band did. The sound of the music oddly reminds me of honey, soft and entrancing in its sweetness. The singer's voice is soft and silky, similar to what you'd expect from a lullaby.

I close my eyes and rest my head on Cronus's shoulder. He in turn rests his head on top of mine, snaking an arm around my waist. We silently enjoy each others' presence as they drift from song to song.

I open my eyes to see Nepeta whispering something into the singer's ear, pointedly looking at us. I'm confused, but don't think much of it regardless. The band begins to play a sweet love song shortly after. I smile and look at Cronus, who still has his eyes closed, listening to the music.

"Hey," Nepeta says, walking up with a large plate of spaghetti and two forks. "Sorry it took so long." She sets the plate down in front of us. "Will that be all fur now?"

"Yeah, thanks." Cronus says, eyes open.

We pick up our forks and begin eating. We very quickly learn that the thing the dogs do in the adorable Disney movie with the spaghetti is really hard to do when you're trying to do it on purpose.

We laugh like a couple of idiots as we try to manage getting the same spaghetti on both of our forks. When we finally manage that much, the noodles break before they even reach our mouths.

"Ya think the noodles are tryna tell us somethin'?" Cronus teases.

I playfully smack the back of his head. "No, these noodles just don't realize the importance of this."

"Aw shucks. Well, I guess we're just going to have to eat the spaghetti like normal people."

I laugh. "I guess so."

We continue eating, having entirely given up on the Lady and the Tramp scene. About halfway through the dish, I scoop some noodles onto my fork and slurp at them only to realize there was a slight pull from beside me. Cronus and I are doing the lady and the Tramp thing. He smirks at me without opening his mouth. We both eat at our ends of the noodles and work our way into a sweet kiss.

The remainder of the dish is uneventful except for some occasional, silly banter between us about trivial things.

When we finish, Nepeta returns. "Can I inpurrest you in some dessert?"

Cronus is the first to speak. "Naw, I don't think we need any dessert. I got my dessert right here." He wraps an arm around me, making me blush yet again.

Nepeta giggles. "Okay, give me one second and I'll purring your bill."

We watch as she goes over to the cash register and scribbles something down. She comes back and hands us the folder thing that no doubt holds the receipt.

"Just pay at the furont desk. Come back soon!" She smiles and skips away, glancing over her shoulder at us occasionally.

"I'll pay this time." I say, reaching towards it.

"Don't be ridiculous. Tonight was s'posed to be my treat from the very start. I'm payin'."

I roll my eyes, but move my hand away from the bill anyways since I know this is an argument I'm bound to lose. He opens the folder to find a small paper with several sketches of Cronus and I. On it, in cursive handwriting, is a small note: ":33 You two are pawsitively adorapurr together!"

We look all around, but see no trace of our happy go lucky waitress. None the less, Cronus folds the paper and puts it in his wallet.

After he pays, we go out to the motorcycle and ride back to the dorms. It's chilly out, so I hug Cronus as tightly as I can without squeezing him so hard he can't breathe. I breathe in his warmth and love.

Yeah, I really like this motorcycle.

**Did I give you diabetes there towards the end, Maddy?**


End file.
